Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of assembling multi-fragment DNA molecule and use thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a DNA polymerase is able to amplify a DNA sequence to be no more than 10 kb, and the amplified DNA sequence has high mutation rate and requires sequencing and reverse mutation, which is time and labor consuming. The synthesis of a complete gene having long DNA sequences requires multiple cycles of PCR and specific splicing, which also involves multiple mutations. In addition, the construction of a multiple gene vector is complicate, the introduction of each single gene is a multi-step process, and the introduced genes are spliced at intervals.